


tinder love

by friedchickai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Tinder fic
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedchickai/pseuds/friedchickai
Summary: malas lang talaga ni jongin na nawitness niya sa personal ang pagswipe left sa kanya sa tinder.





	tinder love

**Author's Note:**

> based sa prompt na nakita ko sa tl haha huhu anw nagtry ako ibang dating apps before but never tinder so based lang to sa knowledge ko kung pano siya nagwowork and also a bit of research sa features niya so excuse nalang if may inaccuracies :-( enjooy

traffic na naman.

at bilang more or less 30 minutes pa ang natitirang travel time ni kyungsoo pauwi, gagamitin niya na lang ang oras na yun para lumandi sa tinder. hindi naman talaga siya araw araw tumatambay sa app, sa mga panahong inaatake lang siya ng tawag ng.. pagkahalaman. 

binuksan niya ang data ng phone at agad na nilaunch ang application. marami na palang unreplied messages at inuna niya munang sagutin ang mga yun.

**chanyeol**

kakauwi ko lang galing gym  
next time sama ka?  
g? ;)

**kyungsoo**

pwede  
kaso ayaw ko magpawis eh

**baekhyun**

ANG CUTE MO TALAGA  
SARAP ISPOIL ;-)

**kyungsoo**

hindi ako baby.

**yixing**

hi kyungsoo! sorry nakatulog. :)

**kyungsoo**

lagi naman eh.

**junmyeon**

bayad ka na ba sa tuition mo? :)

**kyungsoo**

kayang kaya akong pagtapusin ng mga magulang ko.

(at hindi niya pa talaga alam kung bakit siya halaman???)

pagkatapos replyan at i-unmatch ang mga dapat i-unmatch, bumalik na si kyungsoo sa home at nagsimula nang magswipe left at right.

sa kakaswipe ay hindi niya napapansing pinapanood na pala siya ng katabi niya sa bus.

***

hindi naman talaga pinalaking chismoso si jongin ng mga magulang niya pero sadyang nakakaaliw lang talaga panoorin ang katabi niya sa bus at ang mga expressions nito habang nagtitinder.

so far, ay swipe right lang ito nang swipe right at nadededuce ni jongin from that na hindi choosy ang katabi. for lack of a better term, ang papanget naman kasi ng natitipuhan nito. swerte niya kung lumabas ang profile ni jongin, dahil baka magamit niya ang superlike niya for the day—

sandali.

SANDALI.

profile ba ni jongin yung sinwipe left niya?!

siguradong sigurado si jongin na siya yun dahil kahit hindi siya madalas magtinder ay never niyang pinalitan ang nag-iisang picture niya.

at hindi siya niloloko ng mga mata niya sa “jongin, 21” na nakalagay kani-kanina lang sa screen.

amputa.

ibang klase naman pala ang taste ng katabi niya. kung sa pulutan ay sisig si jongin at hindi niya tanggap na pinagpalit lang siya ng lalaking to sa happy peanuts (no offense, rebisco.) na pinagsswipe right nito. 

icoconfront niya na sana ang katabi nang biglang magflash ang profile ni sehun — ni sehun na BEST FRIEND niya, na ikakakampante niya na dahil alam niyang isswipe left din ito ng katabi —

nang biglang pindutin nito ang SUPER LIKE button.

AMPUTA IN ALL CAPS???

totoo ba ‘to?

sa sobrang inis at pagkaoffend ay hindi niya na napigilang komprontahin ang lalaki. “sure ka bang naiintindihan mo yung features at functionalities ng tinder?”

nagflinch naman ang lalaki at gulat na napatingin sa kanya. _cute_. nang maka-get over sa initial shock ay nanliit ang mga malalaking mata nito at tinitigan si jongin. “excuse me?”

_cute nga, bingi naman._

“ang sabi ko, naiintindihan mo ba talaga yang pinaggagawa mo sa tinder?” 

lalong naging intense ang titig ng lalaki. “excuse me? anong pake mo?”

halos mapailing naman si jongin at napabuga ng hangin. ibang klase. ibang klase talaga. “hindi mo ata namumukhaan, pero ako lang naman yung sinwipe left mo.”

for a moment ay nakita ni jongin na may nagflash na pagkahiya? sa mukha ng lalaki dahil biglang namula ang mukha at tenga nito. napaka-expressive rin kasi ng mga magaganda nitong mata— puta. puta, jongin. ano ba.

kung ano man ang nagflash sa mukha nito ay agad din namang nawala dahil naningkit ulit ang mga c*te nitong mga mata.

“bakit nila lalagyan ng ganung feature kung bawal naman palang gamitin?” paghahamon ng lalaki. cinlose na nito ang app at hinarap nang maayos si jongin sa masikip na space ng mga upuan nila. 

sinusubukan naman pala talaga nito ang patience ni jongin, ano. ngumiti siya rito bago sinabing, “ang akin lang naman kasi, ang panget ng taste mo.”

kung may ineexpect na reaction si jongin, lahat yun ay maaassociate sa pagkainis kaya halos mahulog siya sa kinauupuan niya (sama mo pa na basulsol magdrive si manong driver) nang biglang tumawa ang katabi.

“alam mo, kuya.” sinubukan nitong magpause sa laughing fest niya habang pinupunasan ang namuong luha sa gilid ng mata. “kung may _super dislike_ lang sa tinder, asahan mong ibibigay ko yun sayo.”

sa sobrang pagkaoffend ay hindi agad nakasagot si jongin at kung kailan nakaisip na siya ng malupitang comeback ay bigla nang binuhat ng lalaki ang bag nito at lumusot sa maliit na space sa pagitan ng upuan nila at upuan sa harap.

“sa tabi lang po, kuya.”

halos mapadabog lalo sa inis si jongin nang magawa pang lumingon ng lalaki para irapan at belatan siya. BELATAN. very mature, angwala. 

akala ni jongin ay wala nang ikasisira pa ang araw niya nang may marinig na bungisngis sa kahilera nilang upuan. 

pwede bang magpalamon na lang sa lupa?

***

nung gabing yun ay binisita rin ni jongin ang tinder at nagswipe left and right hanggang sa makita niya ang profile ng kaninang katabi sa bus.

_kyungsoo pala ha._

kung akala ni “kyungsoo, 21” ay siya lang ang kayang magswipe left ng good catch, aba, kaya rin ni jongin.

***

hindi alam ni kyungsoo kung bakit patulog na lang siya ay naiisip niya pa rin yung lalaking mahangin na katabi niya sa bus kanina.

ang kapal naman kasi para kwestyunin ang choices niya sa isang dating app. kung hindi type, edi hindi. bakit kailangang pakialamanan? well, kung isa nga siya dun sa mga lalaking pakiramdam eh lahat ay may gusto sa kanila, no doubt deflated na deflated ang ego niya sa pagswipe left ni kyungsoo.

bago pa makapagdelve lalo si kyungsoo sa pagkaurat niya ay biglang may nagpop na tinder notification sa cellphone niya.

**sehun**

hi :)

**kyungsoo**

hello.

**sehun**

sehun :)

**kyungsoo**

kyungsoo.

**sehun**

aw  
hindi ka chatty type? :)))

**kyungsoo**

sakto lang.

**sehun**

nakita ko sa profile mo na dog owner ka rin?  
guess what  
ako rin :-)

**kyungsoo**

anong breed?

**sehun**

bichon frise ;)

**kyungsoo**

alam mo  
friends na tayo

**kyungsoo**

:)

***

in fairness naman kay sehun, masarap kausap at hindi bastos katulad ng ibang mga nakachat ni kyungsoo sa tinder. may sense ang mga conversations nila kaya naman hindi pa niya naiisipang mag-unmatch. makes sense rin na magset na sila ng meet up bilang compatible naman sila as friends at hindi rin naman ito ang first time ni kyungsoo na makipagkita sa mga nakachat niya online.

sa isang branch ng mcdo sa maynila ang napagkasunduan nilang meeting place at bilang laging on time si kyungsoo, 20 minutes before ay andun na siya. sinabi na rin niya kay sehun na mag-oorder na siya para sa kanila since kumakalam na rin ang sikmura niya.

malalate lang daw ng mga 10 minutes si sehun dahil may hinintay pa ito at rush hour ngayon kaya makikipagsapalaran pa siya sa lrt. wala namang problema si kyungsoo dun dahil may pagkain siya to keep him company. 

in the middle of dipping a fry sa caramel sundae niya, may naramdaman siyang kumalabit sa balikat niya kaya naman agad siyang napatingala kay sehun na… higante nga naman pala talaga.

nakahinga siya nang maluwag dahil totoong tao pala to si sehun at hindi dirty old man na nangcacatfish ng smol, cute boys na katulad niya. 

bago niya pa mangitian at mabati nang maayos ang lalaki ay inunahan na siya nito. “kyungsoo, ano, sorry, hindi ako nakapagpaalam. pero kasi sinama ko—“

“kapag minamalas ka nga naman.”

slow mo na napatingin si kyungsoo sa direction ng boses — nakakairitang boses — at nagsisi na lumingon siya dahil bungad lang naman sa kanya ang lalaking katabi niya sa bus noon na sinwipe left niya sa tinder.

_kapag minamalas ka nga naman talaga._

**Author's Note:**

> ginawa ko chaptered para di ako masyado tamarin??? short chapters doe and most likely 3-4 parts lang. anyway [twitter](https://twitter.com/dyokoyaki) if may tanong kayo or something !


End file.
